1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to intravascular medical devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for isolating, capturing, and removing blood clots from a blood vessel. This same system may also be used to safely and effectively remove material from other cavities of the body, such as, for example, foreign bodies, or stones from the urinary or the biliary tracts.
2. Background of the Art
The present invention pertains generally to thrombus collection and removal. The process of thrombosis may produce a clot in a patient's vasculature. Such clots may occasionally be harmlessly dissolved in the blood stream. At other times, however, such clots may lodge in a blood vessel or embolize to a distal blood vessel where they can partially or completely occlude the flow of blood. If the partially or completely occluded vessel provides blood to sensitive tissue such as the brain or heart, for example, serious tissue damage may result.
When symptoms of vascular occlusion are apparent, such as an occlusion resulting in a stroke, immediate intervention is required to minimize tissue damage. One approach is to treat a patient with clot dissolving drugs, such as recombinant tissue plasminogen activator, streptokinase, or heparin. These drugs, however, do not immediately dissolve the blood clot and generally are useful only when administered within a short time period after onset of stroke symptoms.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2005/0038447 describes A medical device for removing clots from a blood vessel, comprising: a first longitudinally-oriented spine having a distal end; a pushing member coupled to the proximal end of the first longitudinally-oriented spine and extending proximally therefrom; and a clot-grabbing basket generally disposed between and coupled to the first longitudinally-oriented spine.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0138692 discloses an embolus extractor, comprising: an elongated shaft having a proximal end and a distal end; first and second struts, each strut having a proximal end and a distal end coupled to the distal end of the shaft; the first and second struts having a first position and a second position, wherein in the first position, the distal ends and the proximal ends of the struts are spaced at a first distance, and in the second position the distal ends and the proximal ends of the struts are spaced at a second distance, the second distance being less than the first distance; and third and fourth struts, each strut coupled to one of the first and second struts via a proximal end and distal end.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0098023 discloses a vasoocclusive device, comprising: a core member; and a fibrous structure carried by the core member, the fibrous structure comprises one or more strands of nanofibers. The vasoocclusive device may provide the fibrous structure in a product generated at least in part by an electrospinning process comprises the steps of: supplying a polymer solution through a needle; electrostatically charging the needle; electrostatically charging a metal plate that is placed at a distance from the needle, the metal plate having a charge that is opposite that of the needle, thereby sending a jet of the polymer solution towards the metal plate; and collecting the fibrous structure from the metal plate.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0039435 discloses a self-expanding, pseudo-braided device embodying a high expansion ratio and flexibility as well as conformability and improved radial force. The pseudo-braided device is particularly suited for advancement through and deployment within highly tortuous and very distal vasculature. Various forms of the pseudo-braided device are adapted for the repair of aneurysms and stenoses as well as for use in thrombectomies and embolic protection therapy.
There are a variety of ways of discharging shaped coils and linear coils into a body cavity. In addition to those patents that describe physically pushing a coil out of the catheter into the body cavity (e.g., Ritchart et al.), there are a number of other ways to release the coil at a specifically chosen time and site. U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,295 and its parent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,136, both to Guglielmi et al., describe an electrolytically detachable embolic device.
A variety of mechanically detachable devices are also known. Various examples of these devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,437, to Sepetka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,071 to Palermo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,916, to Engelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,195, to Twyford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,415, to Palermo, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,397, to Palermo et al.
Various configurations have been used to remove calculi from the biliary or urinary system. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,428. Additionally, devices having various configurations have been used to remove objects from the vasculature. For example, surgical devices comprising one or more expandable and collapsible baskets have been described for removing or piercing a thrombus in the vasculature. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,066,149. 5,868,754 describes a three prong-shaped device for capturing and removing bodies or articles from within a vessel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,398 and 6,436,112 to Wensel disclose a clot and foreign body removal device comprising a clot capture coil connected to an insertion mandrel within a catheter. The clot capture coil disclosed by Wensel is made out of a material with shape memory which allows it to be deformed within the catheter and then reformed to its original coil configuration when the coil is moved outside of the catheter lumen. The Weasel invention also provides for a biphasic coil which changes shape upon heating or passing an electric current, wherein the coil can be used to ensnare and corkscrew a clot in a vessel, which is then extracted from the vessel by moving the clot capture coil and catheter proximally until the clot can be removed. According to the Wensel invention, foreign bodies are similarly captured by deploying the coil distal to the foreign body and moving the clot capture coil proximally until the foreign body is trapped within the coil
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0225229 describes a device comprising a core wire having a distal end and a proximal end; a catheter shaft having a proximal catheter end, a distal catheter end and a lumen through which the core wire is passed such that the distal end of the core wire extends beyond the distal catheter end; a retrieval element disposed at the distal end of the core wire, the retrieval element movable from a radially contracted position to a radially expanded position; and a first stop element attached to the core wire, the first stop element configured to prevent over-expansion of the retrieval element.
Among commercial thrombus-removal systems are at least the following:                1) The MERCI system of Concentric Medical that has a form of a corkscrew or helix spring. In this system, which may use a large 0.018 F microcatheter, the microcatheter tip is first positioned across the thrombus with the help of a guidewire after which the guidewire is exchanged with the system which is deployed distal and into the thrombus. The corkscrew shape of the device facilitates penetration into the thrombus. The thrombus can then be retrieved from the artery into a large 9 French guiding catheter, and removed from the patient's body.        2) The In-Time system of Boston Scientific resembles a clam-shell when compressed, but once the microcatheter is placed through the thrombus and the device extended out of the microcatheter, it expands into 4 strings that form an oval, as with a rugby football. The system is then pulled back to engage and remove the thrombus from the blood vessel. This is similar to the disclosed structure in Published US Application 2004/0138692.        3) Another system, known in the trade as a “lasso” is basically a simple catheter with a wire attached to its end. The wire makes a loop and enters back into the catheter (e.g., a large 0.018 F microcatheter). The operator changes the aspect of the loop by pulling on the wire. This system was originally conceived to catch foreign bodies.        4) The Catch system of Balt is a stent closed on one end forming a basket that is deployed distal to the thrombus. The operator then pulls the system and retrieves the thrombus. This is similar to the structure in FIG. 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,684.The above systems may have various practical and cost disadvantages. Although several of the commercial systems are designed to penetrate clot, this may in fact be impossible if the clot is made up of firm fibrin. The device may therefore not penetrate the clot but instead will slide over the thrombus. The process of engagement and retraction of a thrombus may also fractionate the clot, producing distal embolization. Currently available systems can also be difficult to guide or deploy at the site of the thrombus, or may be traumatic to the artery, and some systems are quite expensive. In addition, all these systems are bulky and cannot be safely and effectively used in small caliber blood vessels.        